


Bad Habit

by Kikimay



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about the ladies of the Buffyverse and their self-destructive behaviours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to use different bits for Cordelia, but I only have few Angel episodes on dvd so I tried to convey the idea of self-destruction using some other scenes. I hope that they work anyway.
> 
> This is my second attempt to make a fanvideo. This time it was a little bit more difficult because the music was different, faster, and I had to keep up. But it was also fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
